Doctor Who: Fan Film (DoctorWho2012)
Story This fan film series finds future incarnations of the time lord, The Doctor and various companions traveling through time and space in the TARDIS, The Doctor's Vehicle that he stole from his home planet, Gallifrey. It is set far in the future from the current BBC series. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1 - Dawn of the Doctor (introduces The Doctor and Jess.) *Minisode 1 - In With the New *Episode 2 - Whispers in the Woods (Jess leaves) *Minisode 2 - Too Much Too Many *Episode 3 - The Blood Hunter *Episode 4 (Special) - Eternal Darkness (featuring 7 Doctors, 50th Anniversary special) *Minisode 3 - Call for a Doctor *Episode 5 (Finale) - A Nightmare Within Season 2 *Minisode 1 - Moving On *Episode 1 - Days of Forgotten Past (Part 1) (introduces Lily, The Fake Doctor, Mirror Demon.) *Episode 2 - Peril of the Unknown (Part 2) (Lily leaves) *Minisode 2 - As One Chapter Closes (The Fake Doctor leaves) *Minisode 3 - TARDIS in Need (Children In Need Special, The Irish Doctor returns) *Episode 3 - Night of the Scarecrow (Jess returns) *Minisode 4 - Reminiscence *Episode 4 - Destiny in Metal (re-introduces The Cybermen) *Minisode 5 - Two Great Minds (Part 1) (re-introduces the Past Doctor) *Episode 5 - Into the Mind (Part 2) (Some Past Doctors return) *Episode 6 - Dark Times (Part 3) (re-introduces the Daleks) Season 3 *Minisode 1 - Something Old *Episode 1 - The Arkhallon Trance (Jess's Boyfriend is introduced) *Episode 2 - Age of Humanity *Episode 3 - Power of the Puppeteer (Introduces the master) *Minisode 2 - The Doctor's Redemption *Episode 4 - Reflection (introduces Megan Williams, The Mirror Demon returns) *Minisode 3 - New Beginnings (Part 1) (Meg wears Clara's attire) *Episode 5 - War Salvage (Part 2) (The Rani, Sontarans and Woton are introduced) *Episode 6 - Birth Of An Angel (Part 1) (Introduces the Weeping Angels) *Episode 7 - Journey to the Multiverse (Part 2) (re-introduces the master) *Episode 8 - Darkness Rises (Part 3) (Introduces Omega) 2015 Christmas Special *Special - The Ghosts of Past, Present and Future Series 4 *Minisode - The Doctor's Confession *Episode 1 - Essence of A Legacy *Episode 2 - Planet of The Cybermen (3rd appearance of The Cybermen) *Episode 3 - Blood Ties *Episode 4 - Glitch *Episode 5 - War of The Daleks *Episode 6 - The Mysterious Call *Episode 7 - The Fatality Trap (Part 1) *Episode 8 - The Final Enigma (Part 2, prequel to The Fall of the Doctor and the first appearance of the Purple Doctor) Film *Film - The Fall of the Doctor (film, regeneration from Luke Newman's Doctor into the Purple Doctor) Series 5 *Episode 1 - How Time Flies (First full appearance of the Purple Doctor) Cast Luke Newman - The Doctor, also "The Little Red/Blue Doctor" - (All episodes) Megan Shirley - Megan Williams (6 episodes) Jay McGuiness - The Master (6 episodes) Ryan Hennessy - The Past Doctor/Time Lord (7 episodes) Daniel J.Patton - K-9 (8 episodes) Crew Creator/Executive Producer - Luke Newman Series 1-3 sets - Luke Newman Series 4 Sets - Luke Newman and Megan Shirley.